


Obsessed With（深陷其中）

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 黑道大佬索隆x纨绔子弟山治





	Obsessed With（深陷其中）

**Author's Note:**

> 山治在这里有些怂（也许会有人这么认为），想表达的是爱一个人到骨子里，取悦爱人并不是一件丢人的事，因为他的这一面只给他一人看，望理解，看文快乐，谢谢

办公桌内的老板椅上，坐着一个男人，而站在他两腿之间的女人，丰乳翘臀，她穿着一身办公室制服，领口却不严谨的解开甚至是大敞着

暴露在外的半球更是饱满的让人想捏上几下，而办公椅上的人也的确是这么做了，浅蓝色头发的女人伸出纤细的五指揉捏着椅子上的人的胯下物什，摄人心魂的眼睛快把椅子上的人的魂儿都勾走了

“好妹妹，快给哥好好揉揉”

这是那椅子上的金发男人说的话，他有些玩味的抓住女孩儿的手往自己的身下探去，而女孩表面上娇羞着，实则略有技巧的隔着裤子取悦着金发男人

“总经理，别这样”

金发男人对女的婉拒充耳不闻，一手揉捏着她白嫩的胸部，另一手磨蹭她穿着黑色丝袜的大腿

情感到深处金发男人不禁把女孩拦到自己的怀里，不在乎被弄皱的西服，让她坐在自己的腿上，把脸深埋在女孩胸前深深的沟壑当中

“砰”的一声，办公室特制的大门被被轻而易举的踹开，而屋子里的两人还保持着腻歪的姿势，显然是没干什么好事，门外的助理一脸死定了的表情，他哆嗦着解释自己的失职原因，这都是因为对方气场太过强大，他才没拦住的

“总，总经理，他硬要往里闯我没拦住，抱歉！”

巨响之后等来者登堂入室之后他才反应过来是谁胆子这么大敢踹他的门，他腾的站起身像是做错了什么事似的把腿上的女人丢在一边，那女人没来得及反应自己被抛弃，尖叫着摔在了地上

“你…你怎么回来了”

“怎么…不希望我回来？”

刚才那一幕肯定被他看见了，至于看到多少他就不知道了，金发男人心虚的看着突然闯入的人，显然他们两个是认识的

“没没有，哪能啊哥”

金发男人叫做山治是蓝海集团的公子哥兼总经理，因为不务正业是个纨绔子弟所以他老爹在公司随便给他安排了个职位，想着历练他

而破门而入的绿发男人，就不止这么简单了，他叫罗罗诺亚.索隆，是在A市拥有只手遮天的权利的黑道老大，倒腾军火 ，黑白通吃杀人不眨眼并且没有后顾之忧，明面上也是个做生意的老板

可谁都知道他的传闻就算没见过他的人也都早在入行时就有人警告过了，只要是他想掺一脚的事别人都没什么好下场，这人之所以让人听了闻风丧胆是因为，他做事是全凭心情不计后果

就是因为这样山治才害怕这个男人下一秒会做出什么事来，他只得心虚的舔着脸陪笑，堂堂公司总经理公司的继承人居然能怂到这个地步，真叫人想象不到

绿发男人看他那一脸欠样，并不打算就此放过他，有些人啊就是欠收拾…目光即刻转向在一旁的蓝发女人，衣服大敞此刻倒好像是被害者一样羞臊着拉拢衬衣

“你们刚才干什么呢？”

“没没没，我们什么都没干，她在找我签文件”

狼一般的眼睛直勾勾的盯跟那身材姣好的女人，眼里却没有一丝情欲，他好似审问一般的提问自己心知肚明的问题，而山治想着蒙混过关却说了假话，也不想想他要骗的人是谁，人啊有的时候走投无路了就得尽力一试，他只能继续硬着头皮把谎撒下去，尽管他知道他不信

“呵…”

听到山治回答的索隆都笑了，看来还挺会心疼人的，只一瞬调笑的表情变的严肃，寒光乍现的用下巴指挥威胁道

“继续”

见两人都不动作，索隆有些怒了，本就在忍耐的他即将爆发，他向来不是个脾气好的人，而自己养的猫却被别人给摸了，他恨不得把山治身上被别人弄脏的地方撕下来喂狮子

“我说继续”

他耐心即将消耗殆尽，不过他也明白这次一定要给山治一个教训，有苗头就要狠狠掐灭才好，这样他以后再出差也好放心

他掏出别在腰间的手枪，放在桌子上，山治瞬间吓得腿就软了，这他妈可是货真价实的枪，看来这次他是动真格的了

没有办法，他只得拎起地上的女人，毫无分寸的揉捏她的胸部，女人疼的不敢快感眼泪顺着脸颊流到了地上也只能闷闷的呻吟

“操进去”

像是指挥官一样看戏的绿发男人懒散的坐在椅子上，指挥着山治，浑厚低沉的声音发出指令让山治脊背一凉，这种气氛下怎么可能硬的起来

索隆的眼睛直视着山治不打算让他逃脱，现在放过他也还太早，他倒要看看那些个庸脂俗粉的女人哪点好，把他迷的五迷三道的

山治这边因为被恐吓加上在索隆面前做这档子事，哆哆嗦嗦的撸动自己软趴趴的性器，完了，他硬不起来，有些焦急的想着自己这回真的完了，又看了眼索隆，被把玩在手里的手枪子弹已经上膛，他象征性的试了两下，插不进去，他便放弃的走到索隆身边

在自己刚才坐过的椅子前跪了下来，办公桌挡着他的动作，再加上那女人根本不敢抬头看，在这事上向来玩的开的山治大胆的伸手解着椅子上坐着的男人的皮带

“哥，不行，我硬不起来”

撒娇似的语气听的索隆心肝一颤，操，他最受不了山治冲他撒娇了，忍住心中想好好疼爱他一番的冲动  
他默不作声的任由跪在他两腿之间的人继续动作，而跨间鼓胀却暴露了他此刻的内心，没办法，他只要看见山治就会硬，他的存在对他来说就是一种诱惑和勾引

随着内裤被扒下来，硕大饱满的性器立马等不及的弹在了山治的脸上，他讨好的用脸蹭了蹭那根火棍一般的东西，这男人的玩意大的很，就算是软着的时候也是非常傲人的尺寸

索隆是个急性子，这个程度的勃起显然是来了兴致的，山治把握机会，毫不犹豫的含进去，吞吐起来，一个月没有发泄过的索隆爽的头皮发麻

他低头欣赏着山治为他口交的样子，嘴巴大张着费力的吞咽着他的性器，口水由于嘴巴无法闭合而流下，他努力的含到最深为自己做着深喉，因为缺氧憋得脸色通红，眼睛上挑着与他对视，摆明了是在看他脸色

几次下来索隆舒爽的喘着粗气，他很享受山治全神贯注取悦他的样子，而被晾在一边的女人不敢走也不敢看

“哥，咱们俩干事，你让她先出去呗” 山治见索隆眉眼的怒气有消退的迹象，抓住机会求饶道

其实并不是山治有多怜香惜玉，而是他妈的他不想让别人看见他男人性感的样子，谁也不行

“…滚”

绿发男人仿佛是沉浸在快感中没有过多的心思去跟女人较劲，他眼也不抬的把女人驱逐出去，等他爽完了有的是时间收拾她

而得到特赦的女人仿佛见鬼似的跑了出去，过程并不美观因为她的腿已经吓软了，刚才那一幕恐怕是她一辈子的噩梦了，被男人强上还当着另一个男人的面，最重要的是，那人居然用枪威胁总经理

办公室里只剩下两人了，山治还继续着嘴上的动作吸允着下面的两颗，椅子上的人将人一把捞起扣在办公桌上，两手背后被自己一只手牢牢的掌控着不能起身

粗暴的扯下裤子操了进去，索隆狠狠的顶着胯，操弄身下的人，尽管不太好活动，他依旧恶狠狠的质问身下的人

“没有老子，你他妈硬的起来吗”

“操 你他妈轻点！疼！”

被粗鲁的动作折磨的疼的山治眼冒金星，感觉下一秒就要疼的昏过去了，后面那个地方已经一个月没有人光顾了，早就恢复了往日的紧致，而索隆这么粗鲁的原因他再清楚不过了，那就是他真的生气了

山治疼的心里也委屈极了，自己又没干什么顶多就是伸手摸了几下，至于吗，这么往死里弄他，他也有些生气了，委屈的瞬间眼泪就伴随着疼痛顺着眼角流到了桌子上

论演技这事没人能比过他了，跟索隆在一起就他妈如同刀尖上舔血，每一时每一刻都得讨他的欢心自己才能活得自在

果然，身后的人动作轻柔了不知道多少，可嘴上依旧是不饶人的说着荤话

“哥操的你爽不爽？嗯？”

其实索隆早就已经看见了山治挺立的那根了，顶端因为被虐待而产生了异样的快感，他有感觉了，刚才对着女人硬不起来的那根东西，此刻倒是精神的叫着嚣，顶端开始渗出液体，后穴被操弄的感觉被唤醒，习惯性的分泌更多的肠液来润滑

“爽，爽死了”

毫不遮掩的说着荤话是他跟索隆做爱时经常进行的调情对话，两个人一个放荡不羁一个享受征服，谁也不是个好鸟，打炮这种事怎么爽怎么来毫无下限，两人都他妈玩得起

山治其实也知道自己的身体完全只对索隆一个人有感觉，他偏不相信这个邪，没被掰弯之前他明明很喜欢女人，身边女人无数却没一个能比过这臭男人的，索隆的气场强大，棱角分明的侧脸也正中他的喜好，狼一般锐利的眼神仿佛能把他吃了一半

身材就更不用说了，在道上摸爬滚打那么多年，练出一身腱子肉不怎么注重保养的他却晒成了一身小麦色的肌肤，健康诱人，让他深陷其中

好色的人其实就是个沉迷美色的人，而山治恰巧就是沉迷在了索隆的美色里，任他折腾，任他玩弄，还脑子一热的和他打了炮并且交往到了现在

若说索隆每次出任务都相当危险，但他一点都不担心，索隆一走他吃香的喝辣的不信邪的去调戏女人，天真的他从没发现自己碰过的女人都奇迹般的消失了，因为女人在他眼里也就是个一次性的，看过了就没兴趣再看一次了他也没有打算真的跟女人上床

而这个男人此刻却体贴的放轻动作，不是一味的发泄自己的欲望，让山治有一种他很在意自己的错觉

突然身后的男人退出自己的性器，没等山治抗议，却伸进来一个冰凉的东西，跟索隆的炙热不一样，通过肠道的传导激得山治一哆嗦反而收紧了穴道

他仔细感受着带给他另一种快感的东西，随着动作收缩着，这肯定不是索隆事先准备好的情趣用品，肯定从他桌上随手捡的，冰凉的又很硬感觉像是铁的，可他桌上没有铁的东西啊

“哈啊…什，什么…”

快感促使他呻吟出声，他不禁想回头看看是什么东西，可他每次想要回头都被索隆按了回去，他只得接受着，喘息着

直到他强制自己的理性回归大脑，他突然想到开始时索隆掏出来的那把枪，他再试着收缩后穴，确定了就是那玩意现在操着他，瞬间他就觉得腿脚无力，有些站不住了

没记错的话，刚才那枪上膛了吧，这他妈要是走火了，这辈子他再也不能玩女人了，他有些急了，挣扎着想要挣脱出索隆的束缚，而他哪里的那人的对手

“别动，走火了可就坏了”

索隆严厉的抽了下山治的屁股，反抗他？他就得让他长记性，看他以后还敢不敢再出去浪，他继续手上的动作抽插着手中的枪，枪体已经被温热的穴道捂热了，而索隆找准了山治的敏感点戳弄，让他在害怕的心情中产生抵挡不了的快感

而这样的方式让山治的性器顶端液体越流越多，他更加委屈了，哭着求饶道

“哥，我想要你，求你了”

“以后还玩女人吗？”

山治的服软其实对索隆并没有多大影响，因为这个纨绔子弟经常对他采取这种套路，以为这种方式是有效的，他不想想如果求饶有效的话，他就不会是让人闻风丧胆的罗罗诺亚了，也就是多亏了山治长着一张诱人的脸加上恰巧讨索隆欢心的秉性脾气

也就是说只要是山治这个人的一切要求，其实他都没有把握拒绝，只是山治不知道罢了，让他知道那还得了，早就得瑟的无法无天了，现在全天下能管住他山治的人也就是索隆了，因为他连自己的老子都不放在眼里

“不玩了，我再也不玩了”

这话山治几乎是喊着说出来的，索隆生气了，既然他开口叫他保证就说明他打算原谅他了，其实山治也不是一点都不了解索隆的，他拿准了索隆的脾气，赶紧保证，实则他也确实是再也不敢了

说实话索隆就能满足他对美色所有的要求和向往，完全用不着别的女人

令人胆战心惊的枪终于从后穴中拿了出来，刚打算松口气更粗大的东西便顶了进来，来不及休息，山治便被带进了情欲的漩涡里，放荡形骸的呻吟着，取悦着，也愉悦着

“啊啊…索，索隆，用力…哈…”

发狠的顶弄让山治感到身心满足，他其实很想念他，每次出去谈生意都要半个月，他寂寞的要死每天也很无聊，他非常怀念索隆在家里操他三天三夜的时候，射的他屁股里全是他的东西，若说爱一个人，会变得卑微，没有比他更好的例子了

他爱索隆，他可以为了他低声下气的求饶，也只在他面前放荡求爱，他的一切都属于索隆

若说山治的爱是倾尽所有

那索隆对他的爱即是将他保护在自己的羽翼之下，让他在自己的庇护下安全的生活，如若不是暗地里的保护，以山治那玩起来不计后果的性格，早就不知道被人算计多少回了

而他能碰到的女人也只不过是自己有时睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，若不是玩的过分他便不会计较

两个人的初实是山治喝的烂醉被人算计，喝醉了脾气更臭的山治当时不知道把索隆给气成什么样，刚刚成年的公子哥留学归来什么都不知道，偏偏他就不怕索隆

而权利和威严被视于无物的索隆也没别的办法可以教训山治得了，索性他操哭了他，让他躺在自己身下求饶，连连管自己叫大哥

索隆觉着可爱便总是会在做爱时让山治这么叫他 全当情趣了

“屁股抬高点”

索隆命令着山治，也开始投入到这场以惩罚为开场的性事当中，他忍不了了，这个自己日思夜想的人活生生的就在他眼前

性器贯穿肠道顶进最深处，稳准狠的碾压过敏感点弄的山治浑身战栗，索隆的尺寸足以将它填满且撑开，他觉得自己快要忍不住了

“哈…让…转过来，我想…啊…看…”

说话的人被翻了过来，身上的人用他有力的手掌紧握住他的腰肢，耸动胯部，如愿以偿的山治不受控制的将手伸进索隆的黑色衬衫里，抚摸他的胸肌以及腹肌，随后向下滑落五指张开抓住他的臀部再到股缝

有苗头就要被掐掉，索隆迅速捉住了山治捣乱的手，放在嘴边吻了几下，便抓着绕过头顶，大力的顶弄了几下像是惩罚他的不专心一般，果不其然的听到了山治的呻吟声

“嗯啊…太…啊”  
脱口而出的话必然是破碎的，快感导致神智不清他跟本不知道自己在喊叫些什么了，索隆的持久力很强通常可以操他很久，可他却总是贪图享乐的想早些射出来抒发快感

“哥，哈啊…射…射进来”

没忘记这里是办公室并不是适合做爱的地方，索隆加快着速度提前射了出来，他并不打算在这里操他很久，主要目的已经达到了，想要疼爱他也要等回家以后，这点他还是能忍的

射出的那一刻山治绞紧了索隆的那根，快感使然索隆就这么被夹射了，虽然他不会承认，高潮的那一刻山治掐着他的胳膊做起身来，随着大幅度的动作让索隆没有防备的就这么缴械投降了

他对自己有些恨铁不成钢，怎么就败在这人身上了…

山治做起身喘着粗气却不在乎两人一身的精液，扮过索隆的脑袋狠狠的吻了上去，他撕咬着索隆的嘴唇，将舌头伸进他的嘴里掠夺空气，而索隆安抚似的抬手摸了摸山治的后脑，加深了这个吻

索隆知道这次是真的吓到山治了，所以金色毛发的猫咪炸了毛

可无论怎么冲自己使性子，却还是自己惯出来的，他得受着

………

提前下班回家的两人在车上，山治枕着索隆的大腿沉睡着，而索隆则举着手机小声的差遣着手下，语气依旧是冰冷刺骨

“嗯，越远越好”

“多给她找几个男的，就这样”  
………

之后的山治有一段时间看见女的就离的远远的，无论老少，连碰到女婴他都要神经质的夹着屁股跑老远，因为他总觉得…那混蛋在看着他

他永远也忘不了被枪和人操的下不了床的感觉……

**Author's Note:**

> ———————————————end或tbc————————————————
> 
> 看反响而定是否有后续，不知道你们喜不喜欢这类型的文


End file.
